Cherubim
Cherubim, also referred to as Cupids (thanks to the evolution of language making those two words synonymous), are a subspecies of Angel known for their positive disposition and their incredible ability to heal. Cherubs more magic inclined than your average Angel thanks to their higher density of Soul Threads. Cherubim are more prone to becoming Fallen than their common counterparts. When fallen, their magic is restricted like any other Angel's depending on their sin, but if their powers are almost completely restricted, they're only allowed to do physical healing. They can only use Rank I magic at Rank I. Perks: Natural attunement to Vitus magic. Healeriffic.(Gain +4 to initiative for Vitus rolls) Vitus magic is unlocked, and they can choose one spell for free. Drawbacks: Powers are based on emotion. Initiative rolls are amplified for hilarious results depending on the Cherub’s disposition. In addition, if the Cherub rolls 20+ initiative, the target for healing rolls must skip the next turn due to nausea or similar inconvenience. Healing Abilities A Cherub's healing abilities are so powerful, they can heal any physical wound and even offer replacements to body parts and organs that have been lost through injury or disease. Some Cherubs even offer Soul Thread therapy, where Angels with damaged or missing Soul Threads can get donated Threads implanted in them. Cherubs are not limited to physical health, however, as they also tend to those suffering from mental health issues and disorders. Their patience and demeanor make them perfect for the job as Healers, but the way they help their patients with actual brain chemicals is unique. Mental Illness Just because Cherubs have these amazing abilities that make them literal miracle workers doesn't mean they don't need discipline. A Cherub's performance is tied to their own emotional well-being. If a Cherub experiences negative emotions such as anxiety, depression, or anger, the results of their treatment reflects upon their patients. Their magic and healing may be weaker than usual or nonexistent or worse. Cherubs who are experiencing emotions that can end with violence may cause others to enter a berserk state or influence their patients to more violent tendencies. To ensure these cases don't happen as much, Cherubs have strict curriculum and training regiments. Cherubim Weapons Cherub weapons are special and are used as healing instruments as well as battle. When healing, one end of Cherub weapons turns into an astral energy packed with the necessary energy needed for that Angel. For battle, the weapon is in it's normal, solid state. To heal, a Cherub will strike their patients with their weapons, a (usually) painless process. So don't freak out if your local Cherub brings a battle axe close to your head after explaining that you've got bad anxiety, it's just energy meant to help your brain out a little. Because of the type of magic that is used for mental health patients, humans are able to get this treatment as well with no repercussions. Counterparts One of the more surprising aspects about Cherubs is their ties to Berzerkers. Not only are they regarded as true opposites of each other, but Cherubs can enter a berzerk-like state much like their Demon counterparts. Cherubs are discouraged to even use this ability because of its ties to Wrath, but their berzerker state helps amplify their abilities significantly. Category:Subspecies Category:Angel Subspecies